familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Clay County, North Carolina
Clay County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2000, the population is 8,775. Its county seat is Hayesville6. Clay County is one of the four dry counties in North Carolina, along with Graham, Mitchell, and Yancey. History The county was formed in 1861 from the southeastern part of Cherokee County. John Covington Moore was the first white settler in the region. It was named for Henry Clay, famous American statesman, member of the United States Senate from Kentucky and United States Secretary of State in the 19th century. Law and government Clay County is a member of the regional Southwestern Commission council of governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 571 km² (221 sq mi). 556 km² (215 sq mi) of it is land and 15 km² (6 sq mi) of it (2.67%) is water. Clay County is bordered to the south by the state of Georgia and the Chattahoochee National Forest. The Nantahala River forms part of its northeastern border. The county is drained by the Hiwassee River. In the southern part of Clay County is Chatuge Lake, on the North Carolina-Georgia border. Much of Clay County exists within the Nantahala National Forest. Fires Creek Bear Reserve is north of the township of Tusquittee Townships The county is divided into seven townships: Brasstown, Hayesville, Hiwassee, Shooting Creek, Sweetwater, Tusquittee and Warne. Adjacent Counties *Macon County - northeast *Rabun County - southeast *Towns County - south *Union County - southwest *Cherokee County - northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 8,775 people, 3,847 households, and 2,727 families residing in the county. The population density was 16/km² (41/sq mi). There were 5,425 housing units at an average density of 10/km² (25/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.01% White, 0.80% Black or African American, 0.33% Native American, 0.09% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 0.15% from other races, and 0.56% from two or more races. 0.83% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,847 households out of which 23.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.80% were married couples living together, 7.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.10% were non-families. 26.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.25 and the average family size was 2.68. In the county the population was spread out with 18.60% under the age of 18, 6.20% from 18 to 24, 22.80% from 25 to 44, 29.80% from 45 to 64, and 22.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 47 years. For every 100 females there were 94.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,397, and the median income for a family was $38,264. Males had a median income of $29,677 versus $19,529 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,221. About 7.80% of families and 11.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.60% of those under age 18 and 13.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Hayesville *Warne Category:Clay County, North Carolina Category:Counties of North Carolina